


[Podfic of] A real grind

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Patrick’s dead on his feet the night Toews walks in, toque pulled down over his ears and managing to rock the jacket and jeans despite the fact that he looks like he just rolled out of bed. Patrick’s filled out his order before Toews even opens his mouth, and this time Patrick scribbles the Hawks road run-down on a napkin he hands over with the cup. He scrawls ON THE HOUSE! on the cup even though he knows it’s going to come out of his paycheck. He doesn’t really care, though, when Toews looks at the cup and does a twitchy smile/scowl thing that absolutely delights Patrick.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Toews narrows his eyes. “Are you always this happy?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A real grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a real grind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991754) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> I won't be responding to comments on this podfic.

Length: 28:58

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20real%20grind.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20real%20grind.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
